moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror Tales
''Terror Tales ''is a road-horror anthology film released in 1992, written, produced and directed by Frank Novice. Plot The framework of the film is a family going on a road trip to an unknown destination at the behest of the father (Clifford Fenster). To combat the ensuing boredom of such a long trip, the father encourages everyone to tell stories to pass the time. See It Written and Directed by Lily Laney A family stops to see a tourist attraction, a mysterious growth deemed it. The son goes to get a closer look, but a growth forms on "it" and bursts, with the residue landing on the boy and going into his skin. They're urged by the host of the attraction to spend the night on his cottage after the boy falls ill. The owner invites them for dinner, which resembles "it" and all goes well afterwards until the daughter discovers the boy has turned into a potato like object resembling "it". The family undergoes the same fate and the owner takes them all into the kitchen, readying dinner for his family of freaks. Poetic Injustice Written and Directed by Elliot Strange Another family visits a field once frequented by a long deceased poet. The daughter was a major fan of the poet and takes awe at everything present. The family is forced to leave due to a coming rainstorm, but the girl proves to be difficult. Before they could make it to a public highway, the girl forces them to go back to the field but they won't listen. The girl then stabs her father in the neck and takes his spot in the driver's seat, going back to the field. The girl kills the rest of her family before writing a poem about it, where it's made clear that the poet she idolized killed people to get inspiration for his works. Left Behind Written and Directed by Frank Novice A family picks up a hitchhiker, but the father becomes paranoid, fearing that the hitchhiker will harm his family. After getting far enough away from civilization, he throws the hitchhiker out and drives away. The hitchhiker pursues the family, with the father making constant attempts to get rid of him. Upon reaching a dead end, the hitchhiker catches up to them and the father brutally murders him. The father admits that he's a convicted murderer and that the hitchhiker was an undercover cop. He then kills his family since they learned too much and are planning to come forward to the police. The Ending The family reach their destination, a cavern-like location that doesn't impress three of the four present. The father urges them to go into the cavern, but they refuse. The father then gets a phone call and through distressed reactions by him, we're under the impression that something bad will happen to whoever's on the other line. Infuriated, the father brutally murders his children but his wife manages to escape. The father hauls his children over to the cavern where they're put toward a ritual while the wife hitches a ride with a passing pickup truck, with the father seeing this. The pickup truck gets away, but through the sideview mirror, we see the driver is the owner of "it" from the first story. The fate of the wife is left a mystery. Production The film was primarily shot in Vancouver. A majority of the cast is unknown, with many of them being random selections or close friends to the producers. Category:Films